Los ojos del diablo
by Lady-Dragon-Nefolaidd
Summary: Un día despertó y sus manos le devolvieron la mirada. Él era el último de todos los portadores del sol, su corazón albergaba el odio hacia los agentes de la fuerza, y no dudaría en usar su fuego para alcanzar su venganza. [Año de la abundancia]


**No me he dado la vuelta por aquí en casi siete meses... espero que nadie me odie por dejar caer en los malos hábitos de Mortem.  
**

 ***erjem* PPG no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Craig. Como siempre tomo prestados a los personajes para someterlos a mi maldad y hacerlos sufrir porque why not? En está ocasión el one-shot es un regalillo que tenía pendiente desde hace un año. Espero que lo disfrutes querida, como siempre, nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 _A sus costados lo flanqueaban dos agentes de la fuerza armada, cada uno de ellos altamente entrenado para matar en el acto, de eso estaba consciente mejor que nadie. Las palmas de sus manos ardían ante la constante necesidad de atacar, de defenderse, de responder a la amenaza que aquellos hombres representaban para él. Pero tenía que barajear sus opciones antes de simplemente lanzarse al ataque como quien salta de un avión._

 _Porque ahora ya no se trataba sólo de_ él _._

 _Irónico, a decir verdad. Tan sólo unas semanas atrás nunca hubiera considerado la posibilidad y ahora, bueno, ahora realmente le preocupaba que algo de lo que hiciera tuviera severas repercusiones en la persona a quien trataba de proteger…_ proteger _. Realmente intentaba mantenerla a salvo. Aunque su sangre le gritara lo opuesto, aunque su instinto lo invitara a abrir las palmas y liberar su fuego para acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos. Su mente, con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, le recordaba porque_ nopodía _simplemente atacar como era costumbre suya._

Porque la tienen a ella.

 _Se dijo mientras apretaba la mandíbula._

 _El muy cabrón se había atrevido a tomarla a ella. Su único error, su única equivocación._

 _La única que podía destruirlo. Y lo destruiría, sí, aunque todavía no estuviera al tanto de que lo haría, ella se encargaría de hacerlo pedazos lentamente. Pero jamás lo traicionaría._

— _Déjanos fácil la situación. Pon las manos tras tu espalda y camina lentamente hasta nosotros—el rubio arrugó la nariz al escucharlo hablar. ¿Lentamente?—. No querrás que_ algo _malo ocurra si no obedeces, ¿cierto?_

— _¡Cabrón de mierda!—gritó. Notando los pulmones ardientes, estaba perdiendo el control, perdiendo su temple. Y si no conseguía tranquilizarse se arrepentiría de no haber estado más sereno dentro de los siguientes veinte minutos—. Si tuvieras lo huevos para enfrentarme, realmente enfrentarme, esto hubiera terminado hace años—apretó las manos a sus costados sintiendo su fuego arder con mayor intensidad al paso de los segundos—. Ni siquiera eres capaz de tomar una lucha justa, tienes que involucrar a alguien más._

 _De entre la multitud, una mirada cuya intensidad podría compararse con el fuego del rubio, apareció. Sus ojos nunca mostraban emoción. Nadie sabía con exactitud porqué el hombre que_ debía _dirigir la fuerza de justicia, poseía aquellos ojos, pero no existía alguien que quisiera cuestionarlo. Se pasó la mano por los labios; un gesto que remitía a los alcohólicos, de aquellos que han dejado la bebida pero no encuentran la manera de saciar su sed; y la suya era muy diferente._

 _Con su mirada ardiente como la sangre recorría la delgada y atlética figura del hombre a unos metros de distancia._

 _Era rápido._

 _Era ágil._

 _Era meticuloso._

 _Y poseía el fuego._

 _No había nada que pudiera encabronar al agente de justicia más que aquello._

— _Acabemos con esto._

 _Alzó la zurda a la altura de su oreja, una sombra cubrió sus pupilas, dando la sensación de un cambio en su color. Según se rumoraba, nadie había logrado sostener su mirada por más de diez segundos sin orinarse en los pantalones. Bueno, él lo hacía por pasatiempo, de modo que cuando el pelirrojo decidió encararlo, elegirlo como su objetivo final, el rubio sonrió. Otra cosa que podía cabrearlo; era que alguien tuviera los huevos suficientes para retarlo._

 _Chasqueó los dedos en un gesto seco._

 _De las yemas brotaron chispas doradas y un portal se abrió a su espalda, porque eso era lo que volvía al agente tan temerario, era el último de los_ Vorhalle _, los domadores. Un animal de pelaje negro como la bruma y ojos brillantes salió del portal, parándose a un costado del hombre que le llamó. De sus fauces salía un aroma a podrido por la sangre y carne de todos los que había devorado con anterioridad, el rubio se le antojaba delicioso en esos momentos._

 _Y para sorpresa de casi todos el rubio volvió a sonreír. Extendió los brazos a lo largo del pasillo abriendo los dedos con lentitud, como si aquello fuera una danza para él. Uno a uno, las cicatrices de sus extensiones revelaron su identidad, lo que lo volvía tan peligroso y aterrador para el mundo. Lo que en otro tiempo se conocían como_ hamsas _, los ojos del diablo era ahora un mero fantasma del origen real a su nombre._

 _Normalmente estaban cerrados en sus palmas, ahora, apuntando al cuerpo de la fuerza con ellas, dichos ojos los miraban fijamente, incluso daba la sensación de que podían seguirlos. Y eso los destruyó._

— _Boom—una ola de fuego creció a su alrededor, protegiéndolo de ser visto por aquellos hombres,_ protegiéndolo _de la criatura junto al pelirrojo, dándole una oportunidad para escapar, ponerse a resguardo y esperar… tratar de llegar a tiempo para salvarla._

 _No le preocupaba que pudieran extinguir su fuego porque eso no era posible, su fuego se extinguía con la luz de la luna, su fuego se alimentaba del sol tal como sus ancestros habían hecho eones atrás._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Dos semanas antes.**_

Bubbles pegó las piernas contra su pecho controlando su respiración. Dentro de cuarenta segundos sonaría su alarma. Tendría que levantarse por mucho que no quisiera hacerlo. Caminar veinte dolorosos pasos hasta el baño, remojarse la cara y practicar su sonrisa. Cada día se le daba mejor, por lo menos eso pensaba ella. Los primeros días todavía se preocupaba al verla reflejada; era torcida, una pequeña porción de sus dientes se asomaba bajo sus labios. En realidad, su madre solía decir que era una mueca. Cosa que no ayudaba en lo absoluto para seguir intentando.

A día de hoy parecía haber mejorado bastante en eso. Cuando se paraba ante el espejo trataba dos sonrisas diferentes, una donde solo alzaba la comisura de sus labios, dibujando una curva poco pronunciada en ellos. La que mostraba sus dientes era la que mejor le quedaba, porque no dejaba ver a la persona detrás de ella, pero aún no quería levantarse. Todavía no. Faltaban veinte segundos hasta que comenzara a sonar la alarma. Veinte segundos para que su madre forzara su entrada en la habitación frunciendo el ceño como todas las mañanas, desaprobando su comportamiento, odiando cada segundo que ella permanecía viva en lugar de su hermana. «Bueno,» pensaría Bubbles cuando transcurrieran los quince segundos faltantes «no es culpa mía… no es culpa mía.»

Dos años después de ver a su hermana arder hasta los huesos frente a ella aquello se había convertido en un mantra. Lo decía por las mañanas, por las tardes, por las noches, cualquier momento era una buena oportunidad para ella; «no es culpa mía» aunque en el fondo, en esa oscura parte de su corazón dónde las venas eran tan delgadas y débiles para el dolor, sabía que era su culpa. Por haber escapado, por haber huido, por haber… deseado un poco más. Todo lo que siempre quiso fue ser normal, ¿qué había de malo en eso? Quería que su madre la mirara sin sentirse avergonzada y sin sentir que había hecho algo mal.

Siempre era así, y con cinco segundos faltando para que el infierno comenzara, Bubbles se permitió liberar una solitaria lágrima.

 _Ojalá nunca hubiera escapado._

Ojalá Brute nunca la hubiera humillado de esa forma ante toda la escuela, usando su tormenta para asustarla, para obligarla a bailar ante todos y entretenerlos por un poco de dinero, siempre hacía eso, se divertía a costa suya haciendo dinero, a diferencia suya, Bubbles podía hablar con los animales. Algo sin chiste ni diversión en un mundo donde todos poseían un gran poder, dónde todos descendían de los dioses primigenios.

—¡Levántate de una vez, buena para nada!—Una bota golpeó el trasero de Bubbles, arrancándola de su cama. No gritó, solo puso las manos para amortiguar su caída—. El desayuno está en la mesa, no te atrevas a hacerme esperar—su madre, quien supuestamente debía amarla incondicionalmente, nunca se cansaba de castigarla.

Todo gracias a un error que deseaba reparar. Con la vista fija en el suelo llenó sus pulmones de aire antes de levantarse y sobarse el codo, no era como si le dolería solo se convirtió en un hábito.

—Sí, madre —en orden de mantenerla satisfecha, Bubbles debía comportarse de la misma forma en que Brute lo habría hecho, fingiendo que era ella. Desvelándose, durmiendo hasta que su madre entrara para obligarla a salir de la cama; así había sido la relación entre su madre y su hermana durante los quince años que ella vivió.

Tres años más tarde Bubbles comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la rutina. Seguía sin encontrarla agradable, sólo se acostumbró a ella. De alguna forma empezaba a entender el tipo de persona en el que se había convertido Brute con el paso de los años. Ahora estaba segura de que su tormenta no había sido la culpable de convertirse en aquello. Fue su madre. Ella le enseñó a conseguir lo que quisiera sin ver las consecuencias, ella le enseñó que al ser portadora la gente se arrodillaría.

Que equivocada estaba.

Ahora que su madre se había marchado se veía al espejo una vez más. Además de practicar sus muecas quería encontrarse en el reflejo. Su cabello alguna vez largo y sedoso no era más que un fantasma de lo que antes fue. Un par de coletas atadas bajo sus orejas, cabello descuidado con apariencia de estropajo, las luces negras empezaban a perder color, pronto tendría que ir a retocarlo. Sujetó uno de los mechones sueltos, Brute usaba así el cabello, le daba una apariencia terrible, o eso pretendía.

Cuando trató de encontrarse tras el disfraz de su fallecida hermana, Bubbles fue incapaz de hacerlo. Día a día se perdía un poco más de ella. Ni siquiera podía ejercer, su madre no deseaba admitir que la única de sus hijas que realmente valía la pena estaba muerta, ¿qué le diría a los Agentes de Justicia cuando fueran a reclamarla para formar parte del escuadrón? ¿Lo siento está muerta? ¡Nunca! Por lo que respectaba a ella se llevarían a Bubbles, se las arreglarían con ella liberándola de la vergüenza, porque, ¿quién culparía a los Agentes de Justicia por llevarse un "portador" inútil?

Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Bubbles arruinando el maquillaje que nunca se lavaba la noche anterior, tenía que despertar con la apariencia de cansancio de alguien que pasó la noche peleando. No una inocente niña que jamás levantaría su mano contra alguien, aunque sea en autodefensa.

Esa imagen la derrumbó. Cayó de rodillas frente al lavabo llorando.

Lloró con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

«Ya estoy harta _.»_

 _._

 **==== • • • ====**

.

Chasqueó los dedos viendo con gloria como una ráfaga salía de ellos en dirección al muñeco colocado a diez metros de distancia. En apariencia eso sólo era una práctica, un entrenamiento, aunque Butch se lo tomara todo muy a pecho no por nada era el segundo del _Kommander_ , el hombre más poderoso de la ciudad, el líder de los agentes de la fuerza armada. Todos los días llegaba desde temprano para calentar, hacía la pista a trote lento dos veces y luego comenzaba a correr. Su parte favorita, en un mundo dónde los _Dioses_ eligen a sus favoritos, ser poseedor de la ráfaga era una bendición.

—Nada mal, aunque el mío sigue siendo el ganador— y junto a él, la mujer más mortífera que jamás se hubiera conocido. Su novia… aunque ella no lo reconociera—. Así que calla y mira, nene.

Buttercup, era su nombre. _Tierra_ , era su dominio.

Buttercup sólo necesitó dejar caer el talón con un poco de fuerza en el suelo y este cedió bajo su poder. Una larga y profunda grieta se abrió a su camino hasta el muñeco de prueba, engullendo lo poco que quedaba de él luego de los filosos cortes de la ráfaga. Cuando su víctima desapareció la tierra se cerró como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Ellos dos, los polos opuestos de la fuerza patrullaban las calles de Deleoth día con día para buscar buscapleitos. ¡Vaya problema! Necesitaban alguien que deseara violar la ley para que pudieran ejercer un poco de fuerza bruta, golpearlos y enseñarles quién mandaba.

Dos mil años después de la primera guerra los agentes de la fuerza recibían otro nombre entre los civiles, corruptos. Una palabra en desuso desde hacía mucho más de dos mil años para las personas de ahora, sobrevivientes a la guerra, su significado era mucho más semejante a "terror", pero temían que si usaban esa palabra morirían en el acto. Realmente Butch y Buttercup, conocidos entre sus compañeros como "Los Salvajes" deseaban que alguien los desafiara.

Alguien.

Alguien como… como aquella chiquilla hace tres años, esa cosita adorable le había dado mucho de dónde tomar para entretenerse. Butter aún recordaba sus gritos como si hubieran sido del día anterior. La niña, la "chiquilla" como se referían a ella había tenido el valor de hacerles frente para salvar… ¿salvar a quién? ¡Un _Hollow_! Una inútil elegida por Neth, la patética amante de los animales, ella realmente había creído que tendría una oportunidad contra _Los Salvajes_ , contra ellos. Pobre nena inocente.

—Es un desperdicio—había dicho Brick horas más tarde, abrochándose los guantes entorno a las muñecas—. Su tormenta podría sernos útil—y luego desapareció tras uno de sus portales.

Butch y Buttercup dedicaron una mirada triste a la chiquilla magullada y destrozada frente a ellos. Había resistido estoicamente los daños recibidos por parte del _Kommander_ , sus azotes, sus golpes, sus mordidas, no derramó ni una sola lágrima y no lo hizo ni siquiera cuando la ráfaga golpeó su estómago abriéndolo en canal. En su lugar apretó los dientes y soportó el dolor, aguantó hasta que desapareció.

Brute había sido su nombre. Y Bubbles era la _Hollow_ que salvó, su hermana, su melliza, su juguete personal. Si su madre pudiera verla en esos momentos no se sentiría tan orgullosa por el contrario, desviaría la vista a otro punto para no presenciar aquella masacre. Butch permaneció frente a ella hasta que su corazón dejó de latir y la sangre dejó de manar de sus venas, sólo hasta el momento en que sus ojos se apagaron y el alma abandonó su cuerpo en una lenta ascensión, se dieron el lujo de marcharse y reportarse con Brick.

A ninguno de los dos les importó las consecuencias de sus actos, ni el dolor al que se tuvo que someter la pequeña _Hollow_ que salvó su hermana. Nada de eso era importante, nunca lo sería.

Ellos eran la ley.

Ellos eran agentes de la fuerza.

Ellos eran intocables.

O eso pensaban.

Observando desde la distancia sus competencias infantiles estaba la única persona que había logrado escapar de sus garras con una sonrisa en el rostro, el único que había visto caer uno a uno a los guardaespaldas de Brick, escudos humanos, les llamaba. Porque eran prescindibles para él, tanto le importaba su vida que no dudaba en jalar a uno y ponerlo frente suyo si lo consideraba necesario. ¿Quién decidía si vivía o no? Brick. Claro que era él, nadie más en el mundo se atrevería a hacerle frente… excepto él. Y cada día lo deseaba con más fuerza. Sus manos ardían con mayor intensidad con el paso de los días, le quemaban.

Sin perder detalle de _Los Salvajes_ , Boomer los vigiló hasta el final de su "entrenamiento", el instante en que Butch usaba la ráfaga para acariciar el cuerpo de su compañera, jamás la había visto molestarse por su descaro, era costumbre verla ignorarlo unos minutos y luego ceder a su juego. El juego de los caballos solía decirle Boomer, porque uno de los dos terminaba encima del otro. Sin embargo, había algo escapando a su comprensión, después de todos esos años, algo seguía sin… encajar.

Su fuego.

Extendió una palma frente a él, mirando fijamente el ojo cerrado, las _hamsas_ , así les llamaron en otra era, ahora era un mito, un cuento antes de ir a dormir.

 _¿Por qué yo?_

Era lo que siempre se preguntaba, por las noches, cuando el calor de Numll dejaba de brillar en la tierra, cuando el dios poseedor del fuego tomaba un descanso, cuando Thai se ponía a danzar en el mar, arrastrando sus largas faldas por la espuma y salpicándose de sal. Cuando la diosa opuesta a su elemento lo rodeaba por los hombros, murmurando en un idioma desconocido, las preguntas llegaban a él una tras otra, sin final.

 _¿Por qué yo?_

En más de dos mil años desde su exterminio en la primera guerra, los _Zünder_ no se habían visto por la tierra. No hubo un avistamiento de ninguno tras la guerra, poco a poco habían ido desapareciendo, no muriendo, _desapareciendo_. Los portadores seguían ahí, como el mero recipiente que siempre fueron, un día tenían el fuego y su característica más fuerte y al otro, nada.

Durante dos mil años ningún _Zünder_ había pisado la tierra… ¿entonces por qué él?

Boomer quería pensar que era justicia hacia los agentes de fuerza que molieron a sus padres al negarse a unirse a ellos. Un castigo hacia el hombre que disfrutó ver a sus padres ser devorados por una bestia. Equidad para luchar contra… contra… contra él.

Tantos años manchando sus manos de sangre, viendo arder cuerpos hasta no quedar nada que reconocer, ¿todo para qué? ¿Para que él cretino que mató a sus padres hubiera muerto años atrás? Al parecer no, porque su hijo siguió sus pasos, su hijo el _último_ _Vorhalle_ de todos, no porque los dioses no quisieran más, no, les pagó con la misma moneda con que pagaron a los _Zünder_ al oponerse a la guerra.

Exterminio.

Oh, luego de ver como se regodeaban con esa inocente flor, esa hija de las tormentas. ¡Si hasta habían grabado sus gritos! Boomer quería acabar con todos ellos, crear caos y una pira gigante con los cadáveres de los agentes de fuerza.

—Los haré arder hasta los huesos—rugió para sí. El ojo de su mano se abrió, una mirada hacia el punto opuesto dónde _Los Salvajes_ perfeccionaban el arte de holgazanear, a unos metros un muñeco de prueba ardió bajo una llama azul imposible de extinguir.

Vio con placer y diversión a la pareja ponerse la ropa tan rápido como pudo. Huir era lo único que podían hacer, su fuego lo consumía todo. De haberse dado media vuelta dos segundos más tarde, no la habría visto. Dos segundos y ellos jamás se habrían conocido. Pero Boomer escuchó los susurros del viento, se volvió sobre los talones viéndola a la distancia: la hija de las tormentas.

Estaba viva.

Boomer no era capaz de explicar porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma, no la conocía de ningún lado pero al verla, al confirmar la perfecta salud que gozaba sus labios respondieron, su corazón se exaltó y comenzó a latir a una feroz velocidad dentro de su pecho, haciéndose escuchar dentro de su cráneo como los tambores de una orquesta. Antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en su interior, ya estaba saliendo del resguardo de su escondite sobre los robles.

Las _hamsas_ en sus manos ardían como si quisieran comenzar un incendio. Un sentimiento que poco a poco se volvía rutinario en el rubio, si estaba enojado le ardían las palmas. Extasiado de felicidad le ardían las palmas. Al borde de un colapso nervioso lo mismo. No importando la situación o emoción que estuviera viviendo, las manos comenzaban a arder mientras todo ocurriera a la luz del día, bajo el constante calor de Numll, arderían. Mientras él no lo deseara el fuego no se propagaría, pero la sensación, el ardor y la comezón de ese calor era molesto.

Vagamente recordaba tener que haber huido de un centro comercial luego de que una pelirroja le sonriera con amabilidad al devolverle la caja de cereales que se le había caído, ese día, muchos antes de adquirir sus guantes, sus _hamsas_ habían reaccionado ardiendo. Incapaz de controlar sus acciones a tiempo la caja de cartón comenzó a arder en el segundo que la tocó. Ella soltó un grito ahogado no se esperaba que algo así pudiera ocurrir, Boomer sólo dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, no quería darse a conocer nadie debía saber su existencia. Los _Zünder_ era un mito, un cuento para los niños antes de dormir.

Deben permanecer así.

Pero viéndola con su cabello claro brillando bajo el viento supo que no le importaba si las manos terminaban con ampollas, hablaría con ella. Dejaría las cosas en claro de una vez por todas. Iniciando por una simple y aterradora pregunta: _«_ ¿Se encuentra bien la Hollow?»

Sí. Porque a Boomer no le importaba si la hija de las tormentas estaba bien, ella tenía la capacidad de cuidarse, de protegerse, a diferencia de su hermana. La dulce y delicada hermana. A ella tampoco la conocía de nada, solo tuvo que verla un día para sentirse un idiota, pensar en ella en cada minuto libre que tenía del día y preguntarse —idealizar— como sería el mundo para él si la tuviera en su vida. Imaginaba que ella lo despertaría por las mañanas con un beso en la frente rozando su nariz con los mechones libres de su cabello luego le ayudaría a ponerse los guantes. Así podría tocarla sin que sus _hamsas_ reaccionaran a sus emociones y le provocaran dolor.

Pero habría días dónde ella no querría que usara los guantes. Habría días dónde lo dejaría tocarla con las manos desnudas, dónde disfrutaría que el fuego la quemara porque eso era el amor. Al menos, el que Boomer idealizaba.

De un salto bajó del roble, cayó con elegancia. Los años forjaron destrezas en sus músculos que le eran muy útiles en momentos como ese dónde su único deseo era atacar a alguien por la espalda, crear un aro de fuego en su espalda y verlos arder. Aunque no deseara quemar a la hija de las tormentas. Siempre podría hacerlo como último recurso si ella se rehusaba a hablarle de su hermana. No sería la primera vez que recurría al dolor para obtener lo que quería incluso sería mejor para él de esa forma, odiaba desperdiciar tiempo valioso con preguntas sin sentido.

Sacudió el polvo de su ropa antes de calzarse los guantes de cuero.

Conseguirlos había sido un logro en sí mismo.

Cuando los _Zünder_ abundaban en el mundo todos cargaban unos guantes muy parecidos a los suyos, era una cualidad de los hijos del fuego sentir el ardor de las _hamsas_ en las manos ante cualquier emoción, porque se decía que el Dios Numll era muy pasional. El cuero de dichos guantes era especial, resistente al inextinguible fuego del sol, tan grueso que no permitía al calor traspasarlo. Su única desventaja era el daño al portador. Todos los que optaban por usarlos acaban con las manos plagadas de ampollas porque sólo un selecto grupo de personas aprendió a mantener los ojos cerrados a voluntad.

Y aquello los llevó a la muerte.

Boomer miró al suelo, estaba a unos metros de ella… y no parecía ser la misma hija de las tormentas que vivía en sus recuerdos.

Ella caminaba con una actitud dura de alguien que sabe que puede ganar una lucha con los ojos cerrados. La mujer frente a él tenía elegancia en sus pasos, tenía delicadeza, tenía algo diferente. Pero eso no podía ser verdad porque la dulce criatura de sus recuerdos, la _Hollow_ que le permitiría quemarla cuando la tomara entre sus brazos, no llevaba mechas en el cabello. Sin embargo no podía ser la misma persona, ¿o sí? Enderezó la espalda para abarcar una mayor vista de su cuerpo, sus facciones, sus gestos, mierda. Todo.

¿Podría ser que se hubiera equivocado?

.

 **==== • • • ====**

.

—¿Quieres algo más?—Brick giró el cuello a la derecha dónde esperaba paciente por una respuesta su pareja. Arqueó una ceja dispuesto a preguntar de que estaba hablando hasta que cayó en cuenta de que _sostenía_ algo entre sus manos. Lentamente bajó los ojos recorriendo las delicadas facciones de su rostro, su clavícula, el escote de su vestido, el nacimiento de sus turgentes pechos, su cintura y finalmente, sus manos. Una fina y cara bandeja de plata descansaba sobre ellas y encima una copa de vino.

Ah, claro, él le pidió un poco de vino. Llevaba todo el día firmando papeles y revisando actualizaciones del día, el vino siempre ayudaba a despejar su mente.

—Sí, quiero te quites la ropa y me dejes mandar el papeleo a la mierda mientras me divierto con tu cuerpo—en respuesta, ella se rio.

Siempre se reía cuando él hacía ese tipo de comentarios sabía que jamás bromeaba, él no poseía esa definición en su vocabulario pero siempre encontraba agradable la crudeza con que daba las ordenes, tendía a olvidar que no se hallaba en la facilidad de los agentes de fuerza sino en casa con su mujer y sus hijos. Bueno, no es como si fuera a decirle que no, solo estaba acostumbrada a su forma de pedir las cosas como una orden.

—Si eso es lo que quieres.

Fijando sus ojos rosados en los carmines de su pareja comenzó a abrir uno a uno los botones de su vestido. Cuando estaba en casa —cuando él estaba en casa— acostumbraba a no usar nada de ropa interior justamente por motivos como ese. Era muy raro ver a Brick en casa desde que su padre lo había obligado a tomar su lugar, ni ella ni los niños podían pasar tiempo con él como era debido. Y jamáslo diría en voz alta pero a él tampoco le agradaba pasar su tiempo en la diminuta oficina de su padre.

Una seductora sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando la gloriosa forma de los pechos de su mujer apareció por debajo de la prenda de flores rojas. Los botones exponían los kilómetros de piel, tersa y blanca por el poco sol que recibía. Brick giró en su silla para quedar de frente a su mujer con la copa de vino reposando en su mano, con cada gesto de sus manos una de sus cejas se alzaba más a la altura de su cuero cabelludo. Finalmente cuando el último botón fue abierto no hubo nada que pudiera quedar a la imaginación.

Conociendo su rutina de cortejo, Blossom caminó contoneando las caderas hasta llegar a la silla dónde él llevaba toda la maldita mañana. Su sonrisa se suavizó cuando se sentó sobre sus piernas y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, él también sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía.

Sin embargo, al igual que sus sonrisas, su momento no duró.

Antes de abrirse de par en par, tres golpes sonaron en la puerta doble de su oficina personal, de ella entraron las dos únicas personas a las que Brick les perdonaría ver el cuerpo de su mujer. Butch y Buttercup. Aunque él pudiera estar acostumbrado a sus interrupciones, ella no. Nunca lo estaría porque no los veía con la misma frecuencia, porque no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos. Su primer instinto fue cerrar el vestido en torno a su cuerpo y esconderse. Lo normal hubiera sido que Brick le pidiera un momento para hablar con ellos, pedirle que se retirara para no importunarla con charlas que a ella no le afectaban. Eso.

—¿Qué?—No era normal que comenzara a hablar con ella todavía sentada en sus piernas parcialmente desnuda.

—¿Qué recuerdas sobre los _Zünder_?—Fue lo primero que dijo Butch, a diferencia de la mujer a su izquierda luchando por recuperar el aliento, él llevaba sus pesados zapatos de plomo colgando de un hombro. Había volado hasta la residencia Him.

—No ha existido un _Zünder_ desde la guerra. ¿Por qué recordaría nada de ellos?

Blossom miró al padre de sus hijos, nunca había permanecido tanto tiempo con él luego de que _Los Salvajes_ hiciera acto de presencia, ¿qué se supone debía hacer? Y Brick, coño, no hacía más que aumentar sus dudas acariciando sus piernas con delicadeza, como si en cualquier segundo pudieran retomar lo suyo.

—Algo deberías recordar, porque se acaba de incendiar un muñeco en el campo, fue imposible apagar el fuego. ¡Ni siquiera sabemos cómo se incendió!—Buttercup gritó al no poder contenerlo.

Y esa fue la señal de Blossom.

Brick le quitó las manos de encima, jamás habían necesitado hablar para entender lo que querían comunicarse bastaba con un simple gesto o una mirada, ese era el tipo de relación que tenían. Al no tener sus manos sobre su cuerpo, Blossom se puso de pie y les dio la espalda acomodándose la ropa, tampoco esperó a que él se lo pidiera salió de la habitación para darles privacidad… para huir de la conversación. Tres años habían pasado desde su matrimonio, dos desde la muerte de su suegro desde hacía dos años su única preocupación era alejar a sus niños de ese tipo de conversaciones, privarlos de temas que solo le concernían a Brick.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, entonces preguntó:

—¿Qué tipo de incendio?—Sus lugartenientes intercambiaron una mirada, como si tuvieran miedo de la respuesta.

—Espontáneo, cuando nos fuimos el muñeco seguía consumiéndose… consumiéndose sin acabarse. No sé explicarlo, era como si fuera una antorcha, siempre ardiendo sin tener un final.

—Pero no era ardiente el fuego, aunque estábamos cerca no era abrasador hasta que lo tocabas, uno de los cadetes trató de tirar el muñeco para apagar el fuego y la quemadura fue horrible—con cierto desagrado, Brick notó la emoción en la voz de Butch al mencionar la gravedad de su herida.

¿Fuego que no abrasaba, pero quemaba? Sonaba mucho a los extintos _Zünder_.

—Y otra cosa—BC, como le llamaba el _Kommander_ para abreviar, dio un paso al frente—. El fuego sigue vivo, no encontramos forma de apagarlo.

Eso llamó su atención.

Por instinto miró hacia la dirección que tomó Blossom al abandonar la sala. Escuchó de su padre y todos los hombres que en algún momento dirigieron su familia relatos de los _Zünder_ , los que montan el sol, elegidos de Numll, feroces, letales, con la capacidad de prender llamas a todo aquello en lo que pusieran el ojo.

Ojo.

La palabra retumbó en su mente unos segundos, algo creía recordar de los relatos, su padre siempre impregnaba cierto veneno cuando la mencionaba, por tradición él debía saberlo todo sobre los _Zünder_ después de todo fueron los suyos, los viajeros de Whu, quienes se encargaron de diezmar a los hijos del sol, los conjuradores los cazaron hasta su extinción, asegurándose de ser ellos los únicos gobernantes los únicos con el poder de tomar las decisiones fuertes. Incluso ahora ellos estaban escaseando hasta dónde sabía él era el último conocido en su país. Tras la muerte de su padre, Brick había comenzado a hacerse a la idea de que sólo quedaría él, dudaba que su hijo pudiera haber sido elegido.

Su hijo.

Blossom.

Ella no era portadora sin embargo lo sabía todo. Trabajaba en la biblioteca central como historiadora, pasaba gran parte de su tiempo sumergida en pergaminos y libros recuperados a lo largo de los años para transcribir todo ese conocimiento. Si existía alguien con la información necesaria era ella.

—Enciendan la alerta tres—ordenó con voz ronca. Recogió los papeles que se habían dispersado por el suelo atravesando la misma puerta que su mujer.

¡Ah, joder! Desearía no tener que involucrarla. Desearía poder mantener su estúpida promesa un poco más solo un poco, por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para que sus hijos crecieran sin tener que mirar por encima de su hombro antes de ir a jugar. Libertad, no pedía nada más para ellos que la dulce libertad de elegir… a diferencia suya.

El día en que acordaron que esa sería su vida que aquella sería su familia. ¡Todo era culpa de su padre!

Atravesando los extensos pasillos de la mansión lentamente comenzó a entender lo que ocurría. Su mente viajó al día en que todo inició. La guerra. Sus pisadas se detuvieron frente a la puerta que conocía a la perfección, tras la cual su mujer pasaba los días rodeada de las risas de sus hijos.

La guerra fue el inicio de todo.

Cuando uno de los _Vorhalle_ tuvo el atrevimiento de usar sus portales contra un no portador. Ese día el mundo sufrió un cambio como nunca antes se había registrado en la historia. Brick lo recordaba como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior porque siempre se contaba de la misma forma en su familia. Se decía que esa persona había agredido contra un conjurador, en consecuencia, el _Vorhalle_ se defendió abriendo un portal bajo sus pies. Fue la última vez que se vio algo de esa persona.

Se decía también que un _Zünder_ se decidió a tomar acción a favor del agredido. Apuntó sus _hamsas_ hacia el _Vorhalle_ y lo detuvo antes de darle la oportunidad para huir. Nunca le hizo daño, con el paso de los años se pudo hacer constancia, sus llamas jamás lo tocaron fue él quien saltó hacia ellas buscando un pretexto para dar inicio a una guerra que los suyos llevaban años planeando.

Esto jamás se mencionaba en los relatos de los Him, ellos siempre decían que fue el _Zünder_ quien dio el primer golpe.

En la familia Him mucho antes de ver a su padre convertirse en una pira, Brick sabía que los portadores de los ojos del diablo eran los malos.

Cerró los ojos, podía escuchar las risas de sus hijos al otro lado de la puerta, no quería entrar.

—¿Sí?—Tocó tres veces antes de entrar al salón de estudio privado de Blossom.

—¡Papi!—Gritaron ambos niños al unísono levantándose de la costosa alfombra para correr a las piernas de su progenitor. Si su mujer lo veía con cierta frecuencia sus hijos sólo sabían que él era su padre porque así los educaron—. ¿Has terminado temprano?—las palabras quedaron atoradas, ¿lo había hecho? No.

—¿Vas a jugar con nosotros?—Resistiendo el poderoso hechizo de sus hijos mirándolo con ojitos suplicantes, Brick dirigió la mirada a Blossom, un libro reposaba en su regazo dedujo la acción antes de interrumpir, hora del cuento.

—No. Tengo que hablar con su madre.

—Oh…—la ilusión se extinguió de sus ojos dejando paso a la profunda decepción, su padre no quería pasar tiempo con ellos como siempre.

—Tal vez… otro día, niños.

Una sonrisa cargada de dudas apareció en sus rostros, tenían tres años y ya comenzaban a entender que al igual que ocurrió años atrás con su padre, él no tendría tiempo para ellos lo supieran o no. Así, mirando al suelo con gesto contraído salieron para darle privacidad a sus padres.

—¿Brick, sucede algo?

—Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre los portadores del sol.

.

 **==== • • • ====**

.

Bubbles miró a su alrededor, todavía sin comprender la situación.

Las manos seguían temblando a los costados de su cuerpo, su corazón latía con fuerza, rápido, presa del pánico. Aunque había dejado de llorar todavía era incapaz de darse cuenta de eso. Encontrarse completamente sola en casa de un desconocido tampoco ayudaba para aliviar el temor en su corazón.

Su memoria estaba atascada, recordaba caminar en dirección al zoológico, cruzar la avenida y luego… luego… todo se mezclaba. Desde haber sentido que alguien tiraba de su brazo obligándola a salir del camino hasta el forcejeo tratando de mantener su ropa puesta. Recordaba sus berridos, los gritos y las suplicas. Lo notaba en su garganta ardía y no estaba segura de poder hablar. También recordaba a su salvador, el chico de guantes con mirada helada como el hielo.

Temblando miró sus manos. Se cortó las palmas tratando de alejarse de aquellos sujetos dando un manotazo a la navaja que iba dirigida a su rostro. Ya no sangraban estaban cubiertas por una venda, aunque eso tampoco disminuía su miedo. Porque todavía no sabía cómo llegó a ese lugar, a esa casa, a ese departamento.

—¿Te sientes bien?—Preguntó él.

Llevaba una toalla colgando de un hombro, una caja blanca en una mano y unas tijeras en la otra. Bubbles asumió que sería el botiquín. Asintió en silencio.

—Déjame ver, no quiero que se infecte—obediente como una muñeca extendió sus manos hacia él. Boomer las tomó con delicadeza, manteniendo las palmas lejos del contacto con su piel—. Si te duele, dímelo… o haz ruido—rectificó al notar la conmoción en la que se encontraba la rubia.

Sus manos se movían con delicadeza y a ella no le sorprendió, eran delgadas y musculosas iguales a las de su padre. Sorbió por la nariz. El pánico empezaba a disminuir sólo un poco durante unos momentos, luego cerraba los ojos y la escena se repetía otra vez. Pero no se quejó porque entonces le daría a entender que le dolía y no era así. Decidió mirar sus manos, enrojecidas por la sangre y la venda sucia. Humedeció sus labios al ver la profundidad del corte.

Boomer las inspeccionó, sabía muy bien que de echarle alcohol en ese momento ella gritaría por el dolor y dejaría de ser un secreto su hogar. Además… no deseaba volver a escucharla gritar.

Así que se quitó los guantes.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Bubbles descubrió la palma de sus manos, hinchadas y llenas de ampollas, los ojos estaban abiertos y estaban mirándola. El instinto le sugirió a la rubia salir corriendo y protegerse de aquella mirada, pero el razonamiento lógico le recordó que él podría estar esperando esa reacción.

—¿Te duele?—Preguntó ella con la voz rasposa. Incluso ahora seguía llorando. Ignorando sus propias heridas llevó una mano hacia la ampolla más grande—. ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

—Con los guantes—Boomer estiró los dedos permitiéndole ver sus manos.

No le preocupaba, ella no podría salir de ese lugar si no se lo permitía y no tenía deseos de hacerlo. Porque era su pequeña _Hollow_ , la delicada y fina criatura que protegió la hija de las tormentas antes de morir. Ella era la única razón para postergar la muerte de Brick. Deseaba tenerla, aprender su rutina y adelantarse a sus pasos para darle lo que necesitara, quería hacerla suya. Alejarla del mundo y conservarla para él. Nadie podría apreciarla como él.

Así que le permitió a Bubbles sostener sus manos aunque ella tenía heridas peores.

—Creí que ya no había más… _Zünder_ , quiero decir.

—Ya no hay—aclaró recuperando el control de la situación, dándole la vuelta a las manos de Bubbles y poniendo las _hamsas_ sobre la herida—. Soy el úl… único que queda—fue un reflejo y nada más, era la primera vez que sostenía la mano de alguien. Cerró los dedos entorno a su mano cuando empezó el dolor.

Boomer decidió cauterizar la herida y así prevenir algún daño. No era doctor, su conocimiento sobre medicina era nulo además, él siempre se curaba así, en los brazos y el pecho tenía los fantasmas de sus años aprendiendo a controlar el fuego. Bubbles contó seis segundos antes de que la soltara luego tomó su otra mano y repitió el proceso. Se mordió el labio para no gritar por mucho que le doliera. Seis segundos y el dolor acabó.

La cicatriz estaba ahí y era fea, horrible, pero sintió que combinaba con ella.

—Quisiera haber podido hacer más… no sé hacerlo de otra forma.

—Tampoco yo—respondió aunque no pidiera su opinión—. Brute era la ingeniosa, yo solo…—su voz decayó—, gracias, por salvarme.

Bubbles fue incapaz de notar la vergüenza en sus mejillas gracias al hecho de ver su espalda.

—¿Qué hacías ahí… luciendo como tu hermana?—Ahora eso estaba claro, eran hermanas. Especialmente porque lucían iguales. Sólo que todavía no entendía porque se vestía como ella.

—Mi madre me obliga, desde que Brute desapareció. Tiene la idea de que los agentes de la Fuerza no van a recompensarla cuando la recluten… se supone que yo soy el señuelo para cobrar el dinero.

Boomer suspiró, bueno no era de esa forma en la cual quería contarle la verdad. Sentía un poco de culpa, sí, porque pudo hacer algo para salvarla y no lo hizo.

—Aunque yo creo que Brute murió—afirmó mirándose fijamente las palmas—. Jamás hubo una llamado o una nota dónde pidieran dinero para recuperarla, creo que simplemente acepté su muerte como un hecho.

Día tras día Bubbles se obligaba a pensar que si no hubiera sido por ella todavía tendría hermana. Si no hubiera actuado como un bebé no tendría por qué haberse puesto extensiones y teñirse el cabello, ni cambiar su guardarropa o fingir ser alguien que no era. De haberse comportado diferente seguiría con la libertad de ir al zoológico todos los días para charlar con los animales, escucharlos y mandar sus quejas a la administración. Todavía tendría el control sobre su vida nunca hubiera tenido que recurrir a los antidepresivos. Era una infinita cantidad de cosas que pudo conservar…

Acarició la cicatriz, le gustaba el cosquilleo de su piel.

—¿Por qué me salvaste?—Finalmente preguntó—. Tú eres el que ha estado matando a los _Vorhalle,_ ¿por qué ayudarme?—Boomer continuó dándole la espalda sin entendía porque resultaba tan complicado explicarse.

Ella no significaba ninguna amenaza a sus planes. Lo viera de dónde lo viera era inofensiva, una delicada joven incapaz de luchar, una _Hollow_ cuya única habilidad era hablar con los animales. Sería tan sencillo contarle todo, desde la muerte de su madre hasta el día en que las _hamsas_ aparecieron en sus palmas, teniendo la seguridad de ver a Bubbles en su departamento a la mañana siguiente. ¿Por qué no podía? Hablar con ella sería el primer paso para tenerla.

—Mi madre era como tú—dejó el botiquín sobre la mesa—, también era _Hollow_ y los agentes de la Fuerza la asesinaron.

Apretó las manos en puño siguiendo los hábitos para controlar el fuego.

—Lamento escucharlo—el cuerpo de Boomer dio un brinco imperceptible cuando la cálida mano de Bubbles tocó su espalda. Nadia lo había tocado en años—. Si te sirve de consuelo está en un lugar mejor. Apuesto que hizo muchos amigos que ahora cuidan de ella—buscó sus ojos por encima de su hombro encontrándose una sonrisa.

Una enorme y brillante sonrisa que caló en su fortaleza de hierro derritiendo el acero que privaba el acceso a su corazón. Jamás imaginó permitirle conocerlo, simplemente deseaba poseerla como un premio sin embargo, viendo los efectos que una sola sonrisa podían tener en él… imaginaba que no podía ser tan malo. Por lo menos la vigilaría, se aseguraría de que nada ni nadie tuviera las bolas de interponerse y arrebatarla de su lado. Porque ni siquiera imaginó el enorme favor que le estaba haciendo.

Ella que seguía sonriendo y ofreciendo ayuda a quien lo necesitaba. Ella que constantemente sufría abusos en su casa porque era lo que recibía Brute. Ella cuyos amigos vivían en un zoológico. Ella quien saltaría voluntariamente frente a Boomer para recibir una bala si creyera que eso podía salvarlo. Ella que había perdido las ganas de vivir desde la muerte de su hermana. Haberle salvado la vida y llevársela con él, Bubbles creyó que finalmente había llegado su justicia divina, porque vivir con un criminal, te lleva a la muerte segura. Y no permitió que ninguna de esas emociones se mostrara en su rostro.

Mantuvo la sonrisa que le daba a todos los que la conocían.

Sin pensarlo el tiempo suficiente se sentó en el sillón opuesto, tenía los guantes bien enfundados en las manos, sin importar cuantas veces la tocara, no podría hacerle daño.

—Te salvé porque no merecías morir, sólo por eso—acarició el dorso de su mano en un gesto distraído—. Los _Vorhalle_ creen tener el derecho de elegir quien vive y muere sólo por ser los elegidos de Whu, yo sigo sin creerme sus mentiras—junto las palmas por reflejo—, además de tener el poder para luchar contra ellos.

Bubbles miró al techo balanceando los pies a la orilla del sillón, a esas alturas del día ya se había hecho a la idea de que no saldría de ese apartamento. Se lo pensó unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada al rubio, quizá estuviera en un error quizá no fuera así y sólo estuviera formando una montaña en un grano de arena, según tenía entendido, el problema comenzó por culpa de los _Zünder_ , ellos habían abusado de su poder.

—¿No es así como funciona el mundo? La guerra fue hace dos mil años, fueron los _Zünder_ quienes dieron el primer golpe… o al menos eso dicen. Cuando pregunto nadie me responde—Boomer agradeció tener las manos juntas, ese gesto era menos inofensivo que apretarlas en puños.

—Fueron los conjuradores quienes dieron el primer golpe.

A Boomer nadie le había contado la historia, nadie le habló sobre el ataque del _Vorhalle_ al no portador, nunca se sentaron junto a él en una fogata familiar para explicarle sobre el salvajismo de los _Zünder_ al prenderle fuego a los hijos de Whu. Un día él despertó con ese conocimiento; de la misma forma en que despertó encontrando un par de _hamsas_ en las manos. El nombre también llegó junto al resto de la información.

 _Hamsas_ , conjuradores, bestias al otro lado de los portales, fuego azul que lo consume todo y no deja nada detrás. Boomer despertó un día con todo el conocimiento necesario para hacer justicia contra quienes anhelaron el poder, lo único lejos de su alcance fue la razón para la muerte de sus padres. Eso seguiría siendo un misterio hasta no preguntárselo al responsable del dolor en su corazón.

Uno de los pilares detrás de su locación comenzó a arder bajo su fuego, Bubbles ahogó un grito y retrocedió en el sillón buscando protección. Para ser su primer contacto con el mítico fuego de Numll, estaba embelesada, las llamas eran azules en su totalidad, sin matices rojos ni amarillos ni mucho menos naranjos, una fascinante mezcla estaba consumiendo la madera sin destruirla. No percibía el calor aun estando a corta distancia del fuego, así que extendió una mano con curiosidad.

—Te quemará de verdad si lo tocas—Boomer sostuvo su muñeca alejando su mano del pilar. Buscó la concentración perdida para controlar la situación, el origen de las cicatrices en su pecho tenían historias distintas y peculiares.

Pero de ellas aprendió todo. Bubbles observó con deleite el humo en el que se estaba convirtiendo el rencor de Boomer, la madera estaba intacta en su totalidad, sin marcas o quemaduras consecuentes al fuego. Nadie le creería jamás aunque pudiera contárselos. Dejó traslucir el asombro en su expresión volviendo a sentarse como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—¿Y tú sabes sí… Brute?—Fue incapaz de completar su pregunta. Lo había dicho y reconocido en silencio, pero aceptar la muerte de tu hermana y confirmarla son dos cosas diferentes en su totalidad.

—Los Agentes de la Fuerza son los responsables… si ayuda en algo.

«No, no me ayuda en absoluto, ¿por qué pensarías que me ayudaría en algo?» Bubbles se mordió la lengua para controlar sus palabras; retar a Boomer viendo lo que su fuego era capaz de hacer parecía una estupidez, trataría de tenerlo satisfecho el tiempo suficiente para sobrevivir o evitar convertirse en carbón, lo que ocurriera primero.

Ver la forma en que Bubbles bajó la mirada tras escuchar su respuesta generó en Boomer una reacción nueva para él, ternura. Era como tener a su madre enfrente y verla tener acaloradas discusiones con el gato por rascar la funda nueva del sillón por enésima vez ese mes, solía observarla desde la mesa mientras desayunaba, le gustaba reírse por las caras de su madre cuando el gato decidía que la discusión había terminado y se bajaba de la isla de la cocina para ir a su cama. Esa fue la impresión que tuvo al ver el gesto de Bubbles.

—Es tarde, deberías descansar un poco—atravesó el departamento en dirección al diminuto armario al fondo de su habitación, agarró unas colchas y las llevó todo el camino de vuelta a la sala. La delicada _Hollow_ comprendió el mensaje al ver las cobijas, pasaría la noche en su departamento.

Dejó que Boomer preparara el sillón para ella sin decir ni una palabra, en definitiva no quería volver a casa nunca más, trataría de quedarse ahí el tiempo que fuera suficiente si con eso veía la oportunidad de acabar con su dolor, alcanzar la felicidad parecía una fantasía. En silencio esperaba que el sillón fuera cómodo para pasar toda la noche ahí, un poco de descanso era todo lo que estaba pidiéndole a los dioses, sólo eso y nada más. Cerró los parpados al encontrar su comodidad, le deseó una buena noche a la Diosa Neth antes de caer dormida.

Verla tan apacible y vulnerable le devolvió a Boomer el sentimiento de ternura, su corazón latía con fuerza haciéndolo sentir más vivo que nunca. Finalmente, tres años después de su primera visita esa delicada criatura estaba bajo su poder, la dulce elegida por Neth era suya luego de una larga espera. Se quitó uno de los guantes rozando su mejilla con los nudillos.

.

 **==== • • • ====**

.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "guantes"?—Brick se levantó abruptamente, Blossom retrocedió en su asiento, no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto molesto y no quería un recuerdo nuevo.

—Es lo que está registrado, querido—golpeó tres veces el manuscrito que ella misma había transcrito hacía unos años, hablaba sobre la historia de los _Zünder_ , sus años desde su primera aparición, las leyendas que contaban sobre ellos y el particular cariño que mostraba la Diosa Thai hacia ellos por ser los elegidos del que una vez fue su pareja—. "Para tener control del fuego que ponía sus vidas en peligro pidieron a los _Erde_ proveerlos de un material con la resistencia y durabilidad suficiente para ocultar sus manos, aunque fue la misma Diosa My quien les dio aquello que pedían. Luego de años de prueba y error construyeron guantes de cuero capaces de mantener el fuego bajo control"—la pelirroja hizo una pausa, comparando la información de su trabajo con el de su colega aunque nunca estaba de acuerdo con él en nada—. Y no dice nada más, nadie sabe de qué están hechos o como lucen ni dónde podrían haber quedado los que no se usaron. Solo se sabe que los _Zünder_ terminaban con las manos quemadas por su uso.

Brick recargó las manos sobre la mesa, los pergaminos recuperados de los incendios estaban lejos de su alcance mostrando sus retazos de información, los libros de su esposa se encontraban abiertos de par en par en distintas secciones para que él pudiera leer las cosas por sí mismo. Llevaban ahí horas desde que despidió a BC y Butch de su estudio y todavía no podía llegar a una respuesta satisfactoria.

¡No había nada sobre los malditos hijos del sol! Absolutamente nada que le fuera de utilidad. Tampoco lo encontró sorprendente, después de la guerra toda información sobre ellos fue borrada de los archivos de la ciudad, sus antepasados no deseaban que nadie supiera la verdad. Ni siquiera él la sabía y eso lo frustraba, oh, realmente lo ponía de los nervios. Esos malditos _Zünder_ eran un misterio para él mundo, los favoritos del Dios Numll.

—¿Brick?—Blossom cubrió una de sus manos tratando de traerlo de vuelta—. Yo puedo quedarme a buscar si quieres, imagino que tienes pendientes en la estación.

—No. Necesito aclarar esto antes de que comiencen a generarse incendios a lo largo de la ciudad.

Blossom sintió un escalofrío al notar la escases de vida en los ojos de su esposo, cuando se enamoró de él, cuando se conocieron por primera vez en la academia no era nada parecido a la persona frente a ella en ese instante. Tenía demasiadas razones para odiar a su suegro, para estar en contra de los Agentes de la Fuerza, pero ninguna tendría tanto peso como la verdadera razón para la frialdad que soportaba todos los días al encararse a Brick.

Los dioses.

¡Oh, los _dioses_!

Desde el primer día que intercambiaron palabras Brick confesó cuanto añoraba ser elegido por el Dios Numll, ser diferente a su padre y todos los que antes que él veneraron al Dios Whu, deseaba ser quien pudiera marcar la diferencia entre la brutalidad de los conjuradores hacia los hijos del sol, lo añoraba, no había nada más que pudiese desear desde el fondo de su corazón. Y se lo dejó en claro a Blossom durante años, en su primera cita, la primera vez que unieron sus cuerpos en uno solo, cuando caminaban lado a lado por las calles para atender las compras de sus padres. Nunca pasó un día sin que esas palabras fueran pronunciadas por Brick.

Entonces fue reclamado.

¡Por todos los dioses!

La reacción de Brick al despertar un día —con Blossom a su lado como muchas otras lunas antes— y descubrir que en lugar de _hamsas_ devolviéndole la mirada tenía círculos concéntricos en cada palma, es una experiencia que Blossom deseaba no volver a repetir mientras ellos siguieran juntos, fue el primer día que lo vio furioso al punto de destruir algo hasta volverlo polvo, y ella nunca más volvió a encontrar al mismo hombre del que se enamoró cuando lo veía fijamente. No había… nada.

—Tal vez haya algo más que pueda hacer— susurró arrastrando la mano de su esposo hasta su rostro, extrañaba sus sonrisas, la suavidad con la que tomaba sus mejillas antes de soltar una de sus particulares carcajadas luego de salirse con la suya—. En el sótano de tu madre yo… hay un archivo dónde he estado almacenando todo lo que encuentro sobre los _Zünder_ desde hace unos años—escuchó la fuerte respiración de Brick, no pudo definir si estaba molesto o sorprendido—. No estaba segura de sacarla en una conversación.

—Enséñamela… por favor— Brick nunca pedía por favor, el _Kommander_ no tenía esa palabra en su vocabulario, ni antes ni después.

De modo que lo guio por los pasillos que ambos conocían a la perfección, al morir su madre Brick y Blossom acostumbraban esconderse de su padre en el sótano dónde su madre pasaba el tiempo, incluso cuando Brick fue ascendido a _Kommander_ iban ahí para esconderse; solo dejaron de ir cuando su padre fue asesinado, desde entonces no había vuelto a bajar por la escalera de caracol. Y lo que encontró ahí lo dejó sin habla.

.

 **==== • • • ====**

.

Durante los días consecuentes a la llegada de Bubbles al departamento de Boomer las cosas en la ciudad se agitaron. Sabía que Boomer acostumbraba a salir por el día a espiar a los Agentes de la Fuerza, por mucho que se esforzara en negarlo, llegaba sin falta alguna pasada la media noche, como si realmente quisiera confirmar lo que durante todo el día había visto. La primera semana intentó buscar una vía de escape, no porque se sintiera insegura o temiera por su vida, tenía más ganas de visitar a sus amigos del zoológico, hablar con ellos un rato confirmar si sus quejas habían sido escuchadas o, una vez más, solo aceptaron la carta para enviarla a la basura.

Bubbles sabía que nadie se preocuparía por esas criaturas si ella no lo hacía primero. Por eso, luego de confirmar tres veces que no había forma posible en la que pudiera salir de ese departamento en una pieza, desistió de intentar. Retomó un viejo hábito perdido desde la muerte de Brute, orar a Neth para pedirle seguridad a sus pequeños amigos. Era bien sabido entre los no portadores, todo aquel que hubiera sido elegido tenía la responsabilidad de agradecer a los dioses por elegirlo. Muchos de ellos, como en el caso del _Kommander_ , lo hacían como obligación, sin sentir verdadero agradecimiento. Muchos otros, como Bubbles, agradecían de corazón pidiendo muchos años de seguridad, salud y buena suerte para su familia.

Antes de ser reclamada se arrodillaba frente a su cama para rezarle a Thai salud para su madre y su padre, mientras Brute permanecía con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama y los ojos firmemente cerrado, ella rezaba a Numll para que ningún daño cayera sobre ella y su familia. Durante siglos la gente se hizo la errónea idea, si rezabas al Dios por el cual querías ser reclamado este lo concedía para ti, se decía que lo hacían en agradecimiento por tu lealtad. Y no era así.

Brick lo entendió la primera semana que estuvo bajando al sótano de su madre para informarse correctamente sobre la delicada situación en la que se encontraba, luchar contra un _Zünder_ no sería trabajo fácil, podría conjurar un portal a sus pies y verlo caer, pero ese tiempo podría ser aprovechado por el hijo del sol para convertirlo todo en una enorme fogata azul, nada lo extinguiría y él habría ganado. Aprendió que los _Zünder_ son seres pasionales, su corazón gobierna sus llamas, eso los llevó a la invención de los guantes, protegían a la gente pero no se protegían a ellos. Se informó sobre la legendaria rivalidad entre Whu y Numll, por ser conocido el segundo como la pareja de la Diosa Thia, la dama de los mares y la guardiana de la fertilidad.

Whu era rencoroso, envidiaba al Dios del sol por haber sido el elegido por Thia, la odiaba a ella por no fijarse en él, _odiaba_ al resto de los dioses por no apoyarlo cuando fue a pedirle a la diosa del mar su mano, los odió aún más cuando apoyaron a Numll al hacer lo mismo que él eones más tarde, eones después Thia aceptó un Dios como su pareja.

Y Whu estaba colérico.

Los _Vorhalle_ podían conjurar portales e invocar cualquier bestia que desearan porque Whu las creaba específicamente para ellos. Nada se sabía de Numll tras el exterminio de los _Zünder_ , de la misma forma en que Whu entregaba a sus portadores poder, Numll abría una brecha para dar a los _Zünder_ la pasión de su alma.

Desde hacía dos mil años, Numll luchaba por mantenerse con vida.

Los dioses reclamaban a las personas en las que ellos se veían reflejados, aquel Dios pasional no consideraba a Brick digno de ser uno de sus hijos, eso desató toda su furia.

Boomer cedió un poco de control a Bubbles tras la primer semana, dejó una puerta abierta sólo para ella. No podría alejarse del departamento para no volver, no era estúpido, por nada del mundo perdería a esa fina criatura. Solo le permitiría tener cercanía a los animales que tanto añoraba, fue así como un gato apareció en su departamento horas después de abrir esa puerta. Volvió a ver a su madre reflejada en Bubbles. Así que se permitió compartir un poco de su conocimiento con ella.

—¿Hija? Tenía entendido que los dioses jamás se reprodujeron entre ellos— _Bru_ , el gato ginger de Bubbles saltó a sus piernas.

—Lo hicieron, solo una vez. Hay mucha polémica al respecto pero Neth es hija de Numll y Thia—una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la _Hollow_ , el hecho de que su diosa fuera hija del amor le hacía ilusión—. No todos estuvieron tan felices.

—Puedo imaginar porqué, tendría más beneficios que todos los demás—abrazó a _Bru_ frotando su mejilla contra su cabeza, al sentirse presionado el gato se lo comunicó a Bubbles—. Perdón, _Bru_. Boomer, ¿qué ocurrió con los demás _Zünder_? No creí que el Dios Numll estuviera tan rencoroso para no volver a elegir hijos del sol.

Boomer meditó su respuesta antes de hablar. Sabía exactamente que ocurría con él pero le frustraba demasiado no poder explicar de dónde venía su conocimiento. Guardó silencio unos minutos sopesando las palabras en su lengua, mientras esperaba, Bubbles hizo eso que a Boomer empezaba a fascinarle, doblar las piernas frente a su pecho y abrazarlas.

—Creo que la masacre de todos los míos lo debilitó, lleva dos mil años de reposo para recobrar energías. Y no, no sé porque me reclamó a mí—se adelantó a responder cuando su delicada _Hollow_ abrió la boca para preguntar. _Su Hollow_. Le gustaba mucho esa idea.

El cómo la visualizaba, como la percibía. Era una realidad más que una fantasía. Bubbles se quedaría ahí dónde pudiera protegerla, no le permitiría alejarse de su perímetro de seguridad bajo ninguna excusa sólo así él tendría certeza de que nada dañaría a su _Hollow_. Por más que la viera, sin importar cuantas veces se asomara a la habitación que liberó en una forma de permitirle quedarse con él no encontraba otra cosa que no fuera paz. O eso le gustaba creer a Boomer que era. Nunca había estado en paz.

—Eso es horrible… ¿por qué alguien querría acabar con todo un grupo de gente de esa forma?

Boomer estuvo tentado a explicarle que no había razón o motivo, simplemente algunas personas tienen sed de poder, desean tomar el control de todo cuanto este a su alcance y no hay forma de hacerlos cambiar de parecer. Quiso decirle la razón verdadera por la cual dio inicio la primera guerra, una que arrasó con todos los _Zünder_ del mundo, quiso acariciar su cabeza mientras le explicaba que mucha gente murió para ver los deseos de un Dios rencoroso realizados.

Y no pudo.

Bubbles lo calmaba, ayudaba a su mente a concentrarse en lo realmente importante. Alejaba su mente de sus planes de venganza contra el _Kommander_ durante los segundos que se dedicaba a admirarla. Sí, admirar y no ver. Para él, cuyas manos jamás podrían tocar su piel sin hacerle daño, admirarla a lo lejos parecía ser el mayor alago nunca entregado a una mujer. No tenía experiencia en el amor pero hasta él sabía que no la amaba. Lo descubrió en las noches de espionaje. Viéndola dormir junto a su nuevo amigo. Disfrutaba la idea de su cautiverio, Bubbles empezaba a acostumbrarse a no regresar a casa, a él le fascinaba el hecho de no dejarla salir jamás de su zona de control.

Porque mientras el último _Zünder_ del mundo se obsesionaba con una linda _Hollow_ que rescató. El _Kommander_ de los Agentes de Fuerza planeaba hasta el último detalle su último ataque, la última estrategia necesaria para llevar la muerte al portador de las _hamsas_. Se aseguraría de presenciar su muerte y recordar el momento en que la luz abandone sus ojos. Solo entonces podría renunciar al cargo que se le impuso, sería libre de la maldición de su padre.

Vería a su familia.

Pasar las últimas semanas bajando sin falta hasta el sótano de su madre acompañado de su mujer había sido refrescante. Apenas podía recordar la cuando fue la última vez que estuvieron los dos juntos como siempre lo hacían antes de ser reclamado. Incluso se descubrió a si mismo mirando de soslayo a Blossom mientras ella recorría los pasillos del sótano para llevarle la información que necesitaba, e inmediatamente regresaba toda su atención a los pergaminos en la mesa. Bajando día tras día durante dos semanas descubrió nuevas razones para seguir enamorado de ella. Era la única persona en el país con el valor suficiente para tratarlo como si fuera un idiota.

—¡Deberías simplemente parar!—Gritó atrayendo la atención de Brick, quien dejó su lectura—. No puedo más Brick… no… sí realmente queda un _Zünder_ allá afuera no quiero ser cómplice de su muerte.

—¿Cómplice? Bloss no estás entendiendo, ellos son…

—¡Inocentes! Eso es lo que son, tu madre dedicó su vida a desmentir las historias que tu padre te contaba, los _Zünder_ no iniciaron la guerra—su tono de voz fue disminuyendo. No quería decirlo, no deseaba hacer sentir a su esposo como si fuera culpable de todo, ella mejor que nadie entendía que no era culpa suya no haber sido reclamado por Numll—. Brick… no aprendes historia para mejorar los errores de nuestros antepasados, aprendes historia para evitar cometer los errores del pasado en el presente— Blossom suspiró, limpiándose las lágrimas antes de darles la oportunidad para caer.

—Bloss…

—Sí él decidió atacar es porque le quitaron todo—tomó el rostro de su esposo entre las manos, obligándolo a verla a los ojos—. No me pidas que esté de acuerdo con verte arder hasta convertirte en carbón, no me pidas aceptar que puedes o no volver de está misión suicida… porque no voy a ser yo la que le diga a nuestros hijos porque su padre no regresará nunca a cenar.

Dicho eso caminó a la escalera de caracol, era extraño subirla sin tener la sombra de Brick tapando los escalones, subir sin que sus murmullos la volvieran loca hasta exigirle callarse. Blossom dedicó un minuto de subida contemplando la horrible idea de no volver a tener al hombre del que se enamoró en su casa nunca más. Con el rostro sucio por las lágrimas decidió que ninguna alternativa le parecía justa. Numll reclamó a alguien porque empezaba a recuperarse, su salud mejoraba y el mundo no tendría porque seguir llevando ofrendas a su templo. Si Brick terminaba con la vida del _Zünder_ estaría destruyendo directamente al Dios, Whu habría ganado y ella quedaría resentida, nada de lo que hiciera o dijera haría cambiar a Brick de parecer.

Y Brick sólo se llevó a sus hombres de confianza para dar casa al _Zünder_.

.

 **==== • • •====**

.

Boomer dio media vuelta y echó a correr tan rápido como se lo podían permitir sus pies.

¡Mierda! Un segundo, un maldito segundo cerró los ojos para pensar en su _Hollow_. Fue todo lo que necesitó el _Kommander_ para abrir un portal que lo llevara hasta su ubicación, ambos tuvieron una reacción similar al encontrarse finalmente frente a frente luego de años atacándose desde las sombras. Boomer dio un saltó para alejarse de ellos, Brick extendió un brazo listo para conjurar un portal de ser necesario. _Los Salvajes_ esperaban pacientemente órdenes para atacar. «Igual que perritos entrenados», diría Boomer mentalmente, buscando la oportunidad para quitarse los guantes y descubrir las _hamsas_.

—Yo las mantendría cubiertas si fuera tú—inició Brick, relajando su postura—. No soy estúpido y lo sabes— con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, el _Kommander_ conjuró un portal. Boomer miró a través de él por inercia y contuvo el aliento—. Me he adelantado a la situación para asegurarme de tu… cooperación—al otro lado del portal Boomer podía ver a Bubbles sujeta a una silla en su departamento, una cinta cubría sus ojos así. Pero logró ver la piel herida en su mejilla, se habían atrevido a golpearla.

—¿Cooperación?—En dos movimientos los guantes cayeron de sus manos—. Tú necesitas ver el lugar al que llegaras, dependes mucho de tus ojos—respiró tres veces, necesitaba mantener el control de su voz—. Yo solo necesito pensar dónde quiero que nazca el fuego. Tú esposa e hijos siempre están en casa, ¿no es así?

BC fue la primera en mostrar indicios de querer atacar, la falta de reacción de Brick la orilló a detenerse y no golpear el suelo. ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo ahí? Ni ella ni Butch habían visto al _Kommander_ demorar tanto en destruir a un oponente, Brick tardaría menos en enviar una de sus bestias a devorar al rubio de lo que podría tardar Boomer en incendiar la mansión Him. Eso es lo que todos creían, lo que el mundo estúpidamente comenzó a creer años después de la gran masacre, pero Brick lo sabía. Boomer no tardaría ni dos segundos en incendiar su hogar, no tendría piedad para arrebatarle lo único que realmente le importaba. Y él jugó con la misma moneda.

Tenía un arma apuntando a la cabeza de Bubbles, la linda rubia que encontraron en el departamento, no lo comprendió y no tenía tiempo para analizarlo, si aquel hombre tenía una mujer viviendo con él era porque le importaba. Así que se encargaría de destruirla para encargarse del último _Zünder_ en la tierra.

—Conoces la historia, sabes cómo acabará esto.

Boomer ni siquiera quería pensar en eso una vez más. Alzó el muro de fuego como precaución, por primera vez desde que las _hamsas_ tomaron forma no uso el fuego como arma, Bubbles era su mayor preocupación. Debía llegar al departamento antes de que Brick pudiera dar la orden para atacarla, su pequeña _Hollow_ , sus sonrisas y distracción momentánea al odio forjado a fuego en su pecho, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, no permitiría a nadie arrebatarle el… el oasis que encontró para sí mismo.

«Prende la mansión» se repetía, «conviértela en carbón.» Tuvo la tentación de abrir los ojos al sol, permitirles crear la chispa que terminaría con la vida del _Kommander_ asegurando su victoria en esa lucha… pero su mente terminaba desviándose a los niños, los vio solo una vez, cuando siguió a Brick hasta su casa como parte de la rutina de espionaje, eran dos pequeñitos que no cargaban con ninguna culpa, dos pequeñas almas sin reclamar.

Sin planearlo, Boomer se vio sumergido en un oscuro pensamiento, ¿qué se sentiría hacer suya a la dulce _Hollow_? Nunca lo descubriría a menos que llegara a tiempo al departamento.

Hubo un momento dónde el rubio no supo si cumpliría su palabra y atacaría sin motivo, si estaba realmente dispuesto a convertir a los Agentes de la Fuerza en carbón, o si dedicaría un minuto a pensar la situación más a fondo. Numll lo había elegido por una razón, vio en él un reflejo de sí mismo, confiaba en que haría lo correcto, ¿verdad? Ojalá y fuera así. Viendo fijamente a la bestia conjurada por Brick tomó una decisión, arriesgarse para volver a su departamento y salvar a Bubbles. Si llegaba tarde o llegaba a tiempo el resultado sería el mismo: reducir a cenizas a los Agentes de la fuerza. Alzó el muro de fuego como una advertencia hacia sus enemigos, esperaba distraerlos de su verdadero objetivo y tener una oportunidad para llegar a Bubbles.

Especialmente a _Los Salvajes_ , quería tenerlos lejos de su departamento.

Brick ni siquiera se mostró sorprendido por la pared de fuego, esperaba un mejor desafío por parte del elegido de Numll. Atravesó el mismo portal que conjuró en un inicio tratando de golpear psicológicamente a Boomer, dos pasos después se encontraba frente a Bubbles. Mantenía la cabeza gacha por los golpes innecesarios para controlarla, ellos no sabían que era _Hollow_ o habrían omitido los actos de violencia. Ella tampoco tuvo voz para iluminar su ignorancia, estaba aterrada. Lloraba en silencio por miedo a recibir más golpes y amenazas, ¿querían que Boomer llegara? Pues ya eran dos, esperaba escucharlo llegar para sacarla de ese embrollo.

No guardaba ninguna esperanza.

Cuando escuchó a Brick suspirar supo que Boomer no llegaría a tiempo. Trató de contener las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo luego de que removieran la venda. Al verlo a los ojos por primera vez sintió pánico, por primera vez desde la muerte de su gemela concluyó que su destino era morir.

Le dolieron las mejillas cuando frunció los labios en un gesto de pánico. Antes de su llegada, cuando el resto de los Agentes comenzaron a golpearla tiró a la basura dos oportunidades de salvarse. La primera vez fue antes de tocarla, pidiendo con falsa amabilidad la ubicación del _Zünder_. La segunda fue después de un golpe en la boca del estómago, exigiendo conocer su relación con el muchacho. En ambas ocasiones se rehusó a hablar.

No entregaría al hombre que salvó su vida a los responsables de la muerte de su hermana.

—Él cree que no tengo el valor de hacerte daño. Aunque quisiera saber… ¿por qué no mataron a la hija de las tormentas cuando lo ordené?

Brute.

Él creía que era su fallecida hermana.

—¿Qué? Lo hicimos, acabamos con ella—BC avanzó a grandes pasos, furiosa por la insinuación de Brick—. Jugamos con ella hasta hacerla llorar.

—¿Y esto que es?—Su bestia, previamente conjurada por un portal, se posicionó junto a Bubbles, dispuesto a morder en cuanto se lo ordenaran—. Tal vez deba encargarme de ti de una vez, y terminar con mi enemigo mientras entra en shock—un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bubbles—, prometo que no te dolerá, es la única misericordia que ofrezco.

Bubbles cerró los ojos girando la cabeza al lado contrario de la bestia, quería alejarse de la peste de su aliento cuanto antes. La esperanza de convencerlo de ayudarla estaba perdida, no era un animal como sus amigos del zoológico, no era nada parecido a lo que estuviera acostumbrada a tratar. No como escorpión que se había colado a su habitación dos noches atrás.

 _Bru_ le habló de la amenaza, quería matarlo y probarle a Boomer que no necesitaba deshacerse de ella, por supuesto ella le había dicho que no le hiciera nada. ¡Y ahora lo agradecía! Jamás había intentado charlar con un insecto, desconocía los resultados posibles. Pero ahora… no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo las lágrimas y las náuseas. Concentró toda la voluntad de vivir que pudo encontrar, lo cual no era mucho, pero le sirvió. Dirigió sus pensamientos hacia _Bru_ , estaba escondida bajo el sillón desde que esos Agentes habían forzado su entrada, captó el miedo en los pensamientos de Bubbles y también percibió su idea. Instantáneamente se negó a realizarlo, era una estupidez pedirle eso. Sin embargo se vio obligada a hacerlo, la bestia junto a Bubbles abrió las fauces.

—Acabala—ordenó Brick sin emoción en la voz.

Entonces la puerta se abrió con una explosión, Boomer había llegado. Una diminuta luz de esperanza brilló en el pecho de Bubbles, había llegado a tiempo para salvarla de la crueldad de ese… hombre. Un amago de sonrisa apareció en su rostro magullado, mover los labios envió una nueva oleada de dolor.

Hasta ese momento el rubio descubrió que había contenido la respiración. Su _Hollow_ seguía viva, todavía existía una esperanza de salvarla, los guantes no cubrían sus manos, ni recordaba dónde los dejó la última vez, nada ocultaba el humo proveniente de sus palmas.

Brick lo percibió al instante, una alarma brilló en su mente cuando el aroma le llegó a la nariz. Dio la orden a su bestia tratando de adelantarse a la situación.

Para Bubbles todo pasó muy rápido. Un segundo Boomer extendía las manos hacia el _Kommander_ , al siguiente Brick ladraba ordenes a sus agentes para atacar. Y antes de poderlo razonar, la bestia dirigía las fauces a su cuello. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó. _Bru_ se había lanzado desde lo alto de los pilares interponiéndose entre los colmillos del animal y la frágil piel de la _Hollow_. Escuchó el suave crujido de los huesos de su gata al hacerse pedazos, por el impulso que llevaba la criatura cayó de espaldas rompiendo la silla dónde permanecía atrapada.

Otra horrible sensación se unió al dolor de la caída, la sangre de _Bru_ le salpicó en el rostro manchando el suelo y su cabello. Resistió las ganas de gritar, no encontraba voz para hacerlo.

Boomer observó atento la situación desarrollarse frente a sus ojos en ese segundo. Pero el no vio al gato interponerse, solo pudo ver a la asquerosa bestia cerniéndose sobre Bubbles y la sangre en el suelo. Él si gritó. Un nuevo aro de fuego creció entorno a la silla de su _Hollow_ , atrapando a su agresor para convertirlo en ceniza, protegiendo su cuerpo de cualquier ataque. Con la mirada perdida en la furia, miró a todos los Agentes de la Fuerza, uno a uno sus ropas se incendiaron.

El fuego azul quema más de lo que la gente puede creer, Boomer lo comprobó con deleite al escuchar los primeros alaridos de dolor. No podrían apagar su fuego a tiempo para salvarlos, morirían con más dolor que Bubbles.

El _Kommander_ observó atónito la situación, así no era como visualizó su victoria. El rubio tendría que haber quedado devastado por su perdida, tendría que haber caído de rodillas y llorar por la hija de las tormentas… ¿por qué no había dolor en su rostro? Un pinchazo en el cuello lo ayudó a enfocarse, tenía una misión que cumplir.

¿Pinchazo?

—¿Pero qué mierda?—Frotó su nuca, dónde el juraba haber notado el dolor. Sintió cosquillas al hacerlo, tardó en enfocar el origen de esa sensación. No era un escorpión, era una araña, diminuta y negra… con una brillante marcha carmín en el abdomen. Sintió pánico por primera vez en su vida.

—¡Brick, necesitamos ayuda!—Gritó Butch elevándose para marcar distancia entre él y las llamas, BC golpeaba los pilares. Ella necesitaba llegar al suelo para derribar el edificio, matar al _Zünder_ era su prioridad… pero no la de Brick.

—¡ _Kommander_!—Insistió ella. Por su tono de voz él detecto que le exigía un portal, ninguno de ellos vio lo mismo que él.

«No voy a ser yo la que le diga a nuestros hijos porque su padre no volverá a casa». Al diablo. Dos semanas estuvo encerrado en un estudio con Blossom aprendiendo del pasado, dos semanas vio a su esposa más veces de las acumuladas los últimos tres años. Al diablo esa estúpida venganza.

—¡ _Kommander_!—Las voces colectivas de los Agentes golpearon en sus oídos. No, por _primera_ vez no se preocuparía por los hombres que confiaban en él para mantenerlos con vida, los dejaría a su suerte y saldría de ahí.

Desconocía la velocidad de acción del veneno, solo deseaba llegar a un hospital antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Toda seña de emoción se extinguió de sus ojos el día que lo reclamaron, se perdió el hombre que alguna vez había sido, pero ese día, durante un momento, se permitió expresar algo. Su única muestra de emoción la dedicó a sus lugartenientes, se largaba de ahí.

A Boomer le costó llegar al aro de fuego dónde Bubbles esperaba, no le importaba lo que fuera a encontrar, se llevaría el cuerpo para enterrarlo, lo que no se le permitió a su madre. Su sorpresa fue genuina al descubrirla luchando por quitarse al animal de encima, sus patas al menos; tenía la cabeza consumida por el fuego. Recorrió la escena buscando una explicación lógica, y vio pelos anaranjados en las manos de la _Hollow_ , pensó en el gato.

—Tengo que sacarte de aquí—obedeciendo su corazón, el fuego se apago alrededor de ellos, en su lugar creó un camino que los dejaría salir sin tener que toparse con los Agentes de la Fuerza. Podía escuchar los alaridos de _Los Salvajes_ por encima del crepitar de las llamas.

—Boomer yo… mis piernas—con voz apenas audible, Bubbles se tocó las rodillas, se las habían torcido en un ángulo imposible de alcanzar por voluntad. Él gruñó, preguntándose si valía la pena arriesgar esa ventana de oportunidad por regresarles el favor.

—Luego—no le hablaba a ella, estaba hablando consigo mismo.

Tardarían semanas en descubrir que, mientras ellos salían por el punto opuesto del edificio, protegidos por las intensas llamas azules del Dios Numll, Brick atravesaba un portal dejando atrás a sus lugartenientes, tardarían también en saber que durante su salida, las llamas alcanzaron el brazo del _Kommander_. Una horrible cicatriz cubriría su hombro hasta el día en que su vida terminara.

.

 **==== • • •====**

.

Gruesas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la Diosa Thia. Estaría en graves problemas cuando el resto descubriera la verdad, las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas para los humanos después de eso, y no lo lamentaba. Si Whu había podido manipular uno de sus portadores para comenzar la guerra, ella podía utilizar la energía de su moribundo esposo para dar vida a un nuevo _Zünder_.

Ex esposo, trató de recordarse. Hacía eones que no eran conocidos como una pareja, todavía sentía que había sido una semana atrás, le dolía el corazón al pensar que podría no despertar nunca. El exterminio de los _Zünder_ lo había debilitado, era lo que planeaba Whu desde un principio y lo sabía, por eso ella se llevó a los pocos que quedaron vivos, les quitó el fuego de su corazón en un intento desesperado de mantener con vida Numll.

Y había funcionado los últimos años.

Ese joven de ojos azules… Thia todavía no podía explicarse como era posible que alguien tan joven como él pudiera darle tanta fuerza a Numll. Pero no preguntaría, basta mal había hecho al visitarlo la misma noche que le otorgó el fuego para explicarle la situación. Le alegraba saber el daño que provocó al _Kommander_ , su fuego le hirió más de lo anticipado, Whu no podía comunicarse más con él para conjurar un portal.

Thia, de alguna forma, había ganado en esa ocasión.

* * *

 **¡Yo otra vez! Sinceramente sí extraño darme la vuelta por aquí con mi fic... pero como hay** _muchas_ **cosas que necesito modificar lo metí a hiatus(?)**

 **Listo, fin del espacio publicitario. Este one-shot, como ya arriba es un regalo para mi querida Lenore'sTears, se lo debía desde hace un año y apenas lo he terminado (** verde... si se pega el hiatus de Mortem **), obviamente he manejado muchas cosas aquí inventadas por mí, algunas tienen referencias a libros que me gustan, no creo que haya alguien que las pueda identificar pero si las hay ¡yuju! Lenore querida mía, espero que te guste tu regalín, son los azules porque necesitamos más azul en el fandom, puro blossick por aquí, carajo.**

 **Aunque Mortem diga que no(?) con este one-shot inicio un nuevo "reto" junto a otras autoras del fandom, se llama "El año de la abundancia" el cual consiste en subir un escrito cada mes, puede ser un one-shot, un drabble o lo que se nos ocurra. Así que yo lo inicio con este, y no me importa si Morti dice que ño. Como todavía en enero estoy justo a tiempo para subirlo.**

 **Y ya no sé que otra cosa decir para llenar este hueco. Así que los veré en febrero con el siguiente escrito. (O tal vez antes si logro terminar los cambios necesarios a Criminal)**

 **LD.**


End file.
